The invention relates to the field of probe cover dispensers. More particularly, the invention relates to the field of probe cover dispensers for not exposing the probe cover to touch the body of the user.
The use of ear thermometers is known in the prior art. By way of example, most commercially available ear thermometers are designed to work with disposable probe covers. Most of the disposable probe covers cover the end of the probe and a different probe cover is used for each patient to minimize the risk of spreading disease and also promote cleanliness.
FIG. 1 shows an example probe cover dispenser including a tray 10 designed a block 30 to accept and dispense a probe cover 50. In this example, the probe cover 50 is inserted into a rectangular tray opening 20 defined by tray 10, with the probe cover 50 facing downward into the tray.
To attach an individual probe cover 50 to probe 70 for insertion of probe cover 50 into the ear canal of a user, the user may insert probe 70 into opening 20. The user then pushes probe 70 downwardly into probe cover 50 deforming and stretching the probe cover 50 to provide a tight frictional, high surface tension fit between the probe cover and the probe. The advantage of using the dispensing tray 10 shown in FIG. 1 is that it allows a nurse to very rapidly cover probe 70 with a probe cover 50 without having to ever touch or otherwise contact the outer probe cover surface that is to come into contact with the patient.
However, the aforementioned tray 10 may expose probe covers 50 for a long time such that the covers itself become contaminated before use.
Referring now to FIG. 2, a cutaway, perspective view of the dispenser 100 with a body 120 is presented. The dispenser has a probe cover chamber 140 within which the stack of probe covers is stored. At the top of the chamber 140 is a chamber spring 200. The spring 200 is used to bias the stack of probe covers towards a slide 160 located at the bottom of the chamber 140. The spring 200 is coupled to a pressure plate 180 which rests against the top probe cover in the stack. Also shown in FIG. 5 is the slide 220 in its relaxed position. Mounted to or formed as part of the slide is a spring block for engaging a slide spring mounted to the body 120 of the dispenser. The spring biases the slide 220 into the relaxed position where the aperture 240 of the slide 220 lies outside the chamber 140. The aperture 240 is formed into the slide 220 and its opening and depth are of sizes to accept the probe which the dispenser services.
The described dispenser may not easily to store a probe cover and keep it there to use later by a single hand of the user.
Based on the above, there is a need for medical instrumentation which is uncomplicated in its design and method of operation and which is specifically capable of being used by a single hand.